


Yeah, We've Heard of Those

by Rjslpets



Series: Marvel Plot Holes [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), REALLY MARVEL?????, plot holes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rjslpets/pseuds/Rjslpets
Summary: The Avengers actually consume some media in the 21st centuryThis part is all Silvermuse's fault





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silvermuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermuse/gifts).



> So, according to the Marvel writers, the Avengers appear to not consume any media, not even having Google alerts set up or a public relations department that tracks stories

Ross threw the summary of the Accords on the table and sat back. He had calculated that they would react badly in the wake of the failed Lagos mission. Now he could just relax and wait for the whole thing to blow up in the UN’s face. The Avengers would refuse to sign and the US government would have no choice but to respond to the world’s outrage by coming down hard on them. He would finally be in the driver’s seat and once he was, he could also get Stark to tell him where Banner had vanished to.

Sam leafed through the summary, “Yeah, we know about these. Remember, Wanda, we watched that series on TV about them?”

The young Sokovian looked up, “Oh, of course. But I thought those Accords were about a worldwide invasion?”

“Well, they also included discussions on how to utilize teams like the Avengers. You know, in coordination with all the other military forces.”

“Didn’t we submit a whole series of amendments, Tony?” Steve glanced over at the billionaire who nodded and replied, “Yeah, we have some concerns that weren’t addressed. Lagos speeded a lot of it up with the backlash. But I can ask T’Chaka for another meeting if you want?”

Taking in the nods around the table, Steve turned to Ross and said politely, “Thank you Secretary for coming out here to discuss this with us. I do appreciate you taking time out of your schedule to brief us. We already have discussions with the UN so we will get back to them about this.”

Ross had no choice but to leave and get into his car. After he had left the Compound, FRIDAY broke into everyone’s discussion to say, “Wow! I didn’t know that humans could actually gnash their teeth!”


	2. Not Getting into More Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because it is almost impossible to imagine that Wanda wouldn't be aware of the issues surrounding her being in this country after Lagos if she had access to the internet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I blame silvermuse

Wanda and Vision were both staring at Clint like he had grown another head. After a moment, Wanda said, “Clint, I do appreciate your concern, but if I leave with you, I am in danger of losing my US visa and being extradited to Nigeria.”

Clint replied, “I know that you’re worried kiddo. But Steve told me that you should come to him. And we really need your help with this one.”

There was another silence during which the witch and android seem to be having a silent conversation. Wanda finally sighed and turned to the archer, “Clint, haven’t you being watching the news? Nigeria wants to prosecute me for murder! If I leave, not only the compound, but the US, I’m going to wind up in jail. I can’t help Steve. In fact, I need him to help me!” Clint now looked completely confused; Wanda rolled her eyes and continued, “I need Steve to publicly say that I was acting under his orders to take some of the heat off of me. Clint, they are basically saying that I invaded the country and killed people! Steve was the one who took me there and he was the one in charge and I need him to say that. Not to mention the fact that having Captain America stand up for me would make the US government think twice about sending me to Nigeria. But instead, he went off after Bucky! So excuse me, but I’m not getting into more trouble helping Steve!”

“Really, Mr. Barton,” added the android, “have you not watched the media? Wanda is the entire focus of their attention. If she leaves the compound, it will make international headlines and that can only make her case worse. But, if there is a world ending threat, I will immediately inform Mr. Stark and he and the other Avengers can assist Captain Rogers.”

Vision does contact Tony who talks to the UN Russian delegate to the Accords Council who calls the Russian army. They immediately find the base and surround it before Zemo arrives and…(what happened at the end of the last few fics).


End file.
